Rising
by SuperMegaCowChickenSupreme497
Summary: When one rises, everything falls. After Gordon awakes from a deep sleep, the world around is trying to recover and our hero must continue his mission to the Borealis! Things may look bleak, but Gordon refuses to fall. Even if the enemy rises.


"_Dr. Freeman..._"

Gordon shot up. Everything was blurry. His chest singed triumphantly. He grabbed it, begging for the pain to stop. He had a massive headache. He could not handle all of this at one time.

Everything came into clear. The headache stopped. The burning fizzled away. Gordon looked around at his surroundings. Darkness. That was all he could see. Then, a small space opened in the shape of a door. White light erupted, illuminating the gloomy place. A man walked out dressed in a dark blue suit, a blood red tie, and was holding a briefcase firmly in his right hand. He stared at Freeman and chuckled.

"Wonderful to see you again, Mr. Freeman…" the man said. Gordon knew who he was. The same exact man who observed him from unreachable areas back at Black Mesa. The same man who had put him in status for twenty years. Gordon was standing face to face to the G-man.

"I apologize for such an inconvenient choice of timing to negotiate with you, " the G-man continued, "but I found this moment quite satisfying to advise you for my employers' future plans."

Gordon realized he couldn't move, no matter how much he struggled.

"My employers are displeased. Impending tactics have been forced to alter the normal course. Nevertheless, I've managed to construct a fresh strategy that pleased them. The Borealis must be retained safely, Mr. Freeman, so that my employers shall move on to the next phase of our project.

However, you must heed my warning. One wrong move could disrupt everything. Do not listen to such pessimists. We are depending on your hands, but when you get to the vessel, please do remember these words. Prepare for unforeseen consequences…"

An undefinable voice started echoing all around the two. G-man was about to say something, but hesitated and walked off. The door of light opened once again.

"I must go." spoke G-man, and he walked off into the white. Two Glowing, Purple Vortigaunts approached Gordon and grabbed on to him. Everything went dark.

Gordon opened his eyes and was blinded by white lights.

"_He's - up!? Qui-lp me keep-ulse going!_" said a feminine voice. However, the voice faded away as the light turned into darkness, and our hero swept into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_Things are getting ruff here, ._" said Barney Calhoun over a monitor.

"Have you gotten anything from Judith, yet?" asked Dr. Kleiner

Dr. Isaac Kleiner was talking to Barney over a screen in one of White Forest's labs. Barney had been sent with Resistance members to artic territories near the Borealis to a resistance camp to watch over until Gordon and Alyx had arrived to help. Unfortunately, the Combine arrived shorty after, and it seems they are succeeding to gain access to the Aperture vessel. The lab Isaac was in was slightly dirty, and had few technology in it. A small fan hung from the ceiling, but was spinning the wrong way. Alongside with Kleiner was Magnusson.

"Why would you ask that, Isaac? " snapped Magnusson, "You know that they still would have no connection to Mossman after this amount of time."

Barney rolled his eyes and responded to Kleiner.

"_No sir, but we would really appreciate if Gordon would make his way here. Is he still asleep?" _

"Unfortunately, yes. However, our medical attention has been reviving him from that hit to the head." the doctor responded

Magnusson frowned "Why yes, that time was very, uh, tragic. Eli will forever be in our memories as a great man and wonderful fighter."

Everything went silent, and all that could be heard was the silent cough of Barney from the TV. The silence was soon cut when a enormous explosion was heard from Barney's side of the transmission.

"_Oh god! Look docs, I gotta go! I think we've been spotted!_" yelled Barney. Before the transmission was cut, Barney repeatedly screamed "Move! Move! Move!". Kleiner looked at Magnusson with concern toward Barney. All Magnusson did was turn around and walked off, saying something in the process.

"He can handle himself, doctor. Now, let's get back to preparing for the machinery that is just inches away from our grasp. If only Freeman would wake up it would have already been in our hands, but the Combine has stepped up to retrieving it and I do not think we will have a chance."

"Nonsense, Magnusson!" snapped Kleiner, "Gordon has helped us so far, and now you blame him for one minor set back?! How did you even manage to sign the pamphlet to become a scientist?"

For the next two hours, the two doctors argued in there small lab, not knowing what was coming to there door.

* * *

The decaying grass moved to the wind. The sky was dark and grey. Alyx sat on the small hill. She was looking at the spot Eli, her father, was buried. She crying. After the Advisors had killed Eli, Dog went to other resistance members to call them for help. The news spread fast through White Forest. One day after the incident, Gordon was put into a medical room so they could see if he would wake after getting knocked on the head and Eli was buried. Alyx couldn't handle this.

"Why dad, why did you have to leave so early?" she cried, "Why?"

She was soon interrupted when she heard the slight footsteps of a robot. She turned and saw Dog. His head lowered, like he thought it was a bad time.

Alyx smiled. "C'mon, boy. It's okay." Dog slowly edged toward Alyx. He then finally sat near her and looked at Eli's grave. His head lowered once again.

"Good thing I still have you Dog, and hopefully Gordon. Gordon...Gordon!" Alyx shot up with fear in her eyes. "I forgot all about him! Dammit!" She ran and Dog followed. Two resistance members walked by the door inside, and one was slammed in the face when Alyx opened with mighty force. The heroine ran into a hallway and passed by a sign that read "**Medical Room**". Alyx stopped at the door and told Dog to wait outside. She busted in and saw a nurse checking the sleeping Gordon's blood pressure. Although, she held something behind her back.

"Mrs. Vance, I ask you to leave. Gordon is rather busy." said the hesitating nurse.

Alyx scanned this "nurse". Something caught her eye. Before she could react, the nurse pinned her to the wall and held a knife to her neck.

"I told you to leave, but you did not." Her voice got more menacing. Alyx stared behind the lady, and she saw a gun and another knife. The woman smiled evilly towards Alyx.

"Although, thank you. I now get to enjoy the pleasure of killing you on my mission, too!" The knife raised, but Alyx kicked the lady's stomach. She backed up, holding the knife firmly. Alyx reached for the gun on the medical table, but the woman threw her knife into Alyx's leg. Blood trickled out and she screamed in agony. The woman laughed, got up, grabbed the gun, and aimed it towards Alyx.

**THUMP**

A leg kicked the woman in the head, and she fell. Alyx smiled in relief when she saw Gordon standing above her. He helped her up. Gordon was about to speak, but Alyx hugged him. He smiled and embraced the warm hug.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! More to come! Make sure to check out my other stories too! ^^**

**I would really appreciate a review! I'd like to know some suggestions to see what I can improve on my writing abilities. **


End file.
